Wielders of the elements
by extradimensional puppet master
Summary: Harry Potter is the true boy who lived but his brother has been chosen instead. Harry left at the mercy of the Dursleys discovers a new power. Armed with his girlfriend, killer katana and awesome familiar, Harry proves to the Wizarding World and his family that he has what it takes to be someone ey and powerful Harry and OC's. Twin brother is the wrong boy who lived.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER or its characters.**

 **Warning:There is adult language. Enjoy.**

 **There will be a little Dumbledore, Weasley and Potter bashing. Grey and powerful Harry and OC's. Twin brother is the wrong boy who lived.**

'words'

' _Thoughts'_

 _Spells_

 **Memories**

 _ **Parseltongue**_

* * *

31st October 1981

Halloween a simple muggle holiday on this day became something different and special.

Godric's Hollow birthplace and final resting place of the legendary Hogwarts founder and battlemage Godric Gryffindor, the village where Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore grew up and the current hiding place of the Potter family.

The Potters consisted of James Charlus Potter Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and one of four marauders named Prongs for his stag animagus form. He was a tall man with short messy black hair and had a frame of glasses over his brown eyes. His wife Lily Potter nee Evans was a tall woman with wavy vibrant red hair and emerald green eyes. The pair were parents to the twin boys Harry James Potter and Daniel Arthur Potter both a year old. Both boys were nearly identical in looks except their eyes Harry had inherited his mother's striking emerald eyes whereas Daniel had inherited his father's dark brown eyes.

They have been hiding in a cottage in Godric's Hollow hidden by the Fidelius charm for over a year since hearing a prophecy concerning one of their unborn children and Lord Voldemort. The prophecy foretold that one of the Potter children or the Longbottom child Neville will defeat Lord Voldemort. The Potters had originally chosen Sirius Black the once heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black before he was cast out of the family by his father nicknamed Padfoot because of his dog animagus transformation and was named Godfather of both Potter boys but chose Peter Pettigrew fellow marauder and rat animagus instead. However their lives were about to be forever changed.

* * *

A lone hooded figure with ghostly white skin and red eyes walked towards the Potter cottage which should have been impossible. As he felt the wards around the house fall, he set up anti apparition and anti portkey wards around the house.

He pointed his wand at the door and whispered _bombarda_.

'Shit, Peter betrayed us. Lily take the boys and run. I will hold him off.' said James standing up and facing Voldemort.

As Lily ran up the stairs, Voldemort sent a killing curse at her. James quickly banished a chair at the killing curse. The two began to duel. James used every skill in his arsenal: light spells, dark spells, curses, charms, transfiguration and even family magic but Voldemort overwhelmed him with extraordinary power and skill. Voldemort sent a _bombarda_ behind James which sent him flying and caused him to hit a wall knocking him out.

Believing him dead, he continued down the stairs.

He entered the children's room where he saw Lily blocking his view of the children with her body.

'I am only going to give you one chance to move aside, Mudblood. Severus spoke highly of you and asked me to spare you but the boys must die.'

'No, I will not allow you to hurt them.' said Lily even moving closer to the kids.

'So be it, foolish girl' said Voldemort before raising his wand and sending a silent dark cutting curse at her. The spell slashed her across the chest leaving a deep wound on her chest.

Voldemort turned to the twins which he noticed only the brown eyed one Daniel crying in fear. Harry was just staring at him silently and calmly. Voldemort could sense the power deep within him through his eyes.

' _This boy could be made into an excellent weapon.'_ Voldemort thought as he idly sent a killing curse at the boy.

He was surprised when the killing curse hit the boy then suddenly deflected back at him. He let out a shriek of pain not noticing a piece of his soul entering Harry while leaving a lightning scar and the backlash giving Daniel a serpent scar.

Not long after, Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix arrived to the half destroyed cottage where the luckily found all the Potters alive. After that day, Albus Dumbledore declared that Daniel Potter defeated Voldemort and was the boy who lived. He managed to convince James and Lily to send Harry to Lily's sister Petunia Dursley

* * *

A seven year old boy ran across the wet school ground that was damp with rain. A dozen bullies chasing him. The other kids in the school watching with frightful, none daring to interfere.

The boy slipped as he turned around a corner. He got up and started to limp away but it was to no avail as the bullies were only a short distance away.

Thunder rumbled in the background as a bolt of lightning flashed across the darkened skies. A small lovely drizzle of rain started.

As the boy could hear their gleeful laughs and loud footsteps, he closed his eyes wishing and willing with his very being to just disappear.

His magic raced to fulfill his needs.

The bullies gaped as when they turned the corner they couldn't find their prey.

The young boy opened his eyes to find out he was on the roof of his school.

' _Hmm I must have apparated'_ the boy said as he remembered his parents talking about it when he was a baby.

This young boy was Harry James son of James and Lily Potter and brother of Daniel Arthur Potter. When he was a baby, his parents gave him to his Aunt Petunia where he was treated like a piece of dirt. What they all didn't know was that Harry had photographic memory and remembered everything.

He looked down from the school roof and saw kids playing with a teacher minding them.

' _Where are all the teachers when I am bullied?'_

He just knew he was going to get a beating for doing something freakish.

' _I wish I had power. If I had power the Dursleys won't abuse me. If I had power, nobody will be able to hurt me. If I had power. everyone will respect me.'_

'I wish I had POWER. I WANT POWER, POWER, POWER...'

As Harry was chanting this, everyone looked up to see a giant bolt of lightning strike him. They all looked in horror to see the lightning struck limp body of a boy fell down from the top of a building straight into the top of a tent that had been recently set up as a food stall.

* * *

Ever since he woke up from being struck by lightning he noticed that he had changed. Anytime he injured himself he healed far faster than before. There were times when the world seemed to slow down. And anytime he touched any electrical appliance it shut off.

The first big change was when he was running from Dudley and his gang again when the world seemed to slow down and he seemed to pass everything by. When he stopped he found himself in an unfamiliar place and when he asked he found out he was 2 towns away. That's how he discovered he had superspeed the ability to move at high speeds.

Ever since that day he discovered he had other changes. All of his physical abilities had increased. He could see without his glasses and even better than before. He had enhanced reflexes and a sixth sense in which he can use to detect danger, people and objects. He also had the ability to manipulate, absorb and generate electricity.

* * *

Ever since he had discovered his abilities he had been able to avoid Dudley easily though not this day. Harry was walking back to his house when he was suddenly surrounded by Dudley and his gang. He sensed someone swinging at him from behind. He quickly dodged him. Then he proceeded to pommel them. None of their punches and kicks came close to landing while his lightning quick strikes hit them fast and hard. He walked away when he was done and they were all lying on the ground moaning.

He was lying on his bed at the Dursleys home. When he suddenly heard someone swinging the front door open. Before he knew it the cupboard door was open and Vernon was dragging him out. Before he could speak he could feel smash into his ribs cracking them. As he looked up he saw Vernon swinging a baseball bat at him and Petunia and Dudley watching him.

'HOW DARE A FREAK LIKE YOU HIT AND BEAT UP MY SON!'

Harry blasted Vernon off him with a bolt of lightning. He could hear Petunia screaming in the background before Dudley rammed into him. Before he knew it, both father and son were beating him up.

' _I can't die yet not until I prove to my parents and everybody in the Wizarding World that it was a mistake forgetting and abandoning me.'_

Harry could feel his power building up before he released it. As a great bright light and wave of electricity filled the room Vernon's last thoughts were _'I should have gotten rid of the freak.'_

* * *

Harry suddenly woke up with a gasp to someone singing a song in another language. He looked around and noticed he was in a white room with a Japanese man. The man looked over 60 with white hair, beard and mustache. He was wearing white robes with a samurai looking sword on a hilt by his waist

'Who are you?'

'My name's Agent 2 but you can call me Hiroshima. I will be your mentor and am a fire elemental.'

'My what?'

'Mr Potter you are an elemental someone with the ability of an element. Due to this you have been invited to join Millennium.'

'How do you know my name? What is Millennium? And how did you find me?'

'First, we researched you. Next we found you in the rubble of your destroyed home. By the way, Your relatives are dead. Millennium is an organisation consisting of elementals that has been around for thousands of years. Our goal is to protect the world and maintain peace by dealing with threats both mundane and magical in nature. We will like you to join our organisation.'

' _Wait the Dursleys are actually dead I can't believe it.'_ 'What's in it for me?'

Hiroshima raised an eyebrow at this.

'We will help you anyway we can. We have the greatest spy network in the world. We also have vast resources. In exchange, you will offer all your services to the organisation.'

'Okay. I will join the organisation.'

Hiroshima honestly looked surprised.

'Just like that?!' He said looking sceptical.

'Yeah! I don't really have a choice. I don't really have anywhere to go.'

'Okay! Harry Potter, welcome to Millennium.

* * *

After that, Hiroshima left Harry to eat and get changed. Harry just wore a simple black tank top with black jeans and boots.

Hiroshima was leading Harry somewhere.

'Where are we going, Hiro?' Harry said shortening Hiroshima's name.

'Hiro' arched an eyebrow at this before saying 'To the Inauguration Room.'

Hiro led Harry to a room with 3 people. There were 2 men: one short the other tall and a tall woman. The tall man looked like a younger version of Shiro in his mid thirties with black hair slightly covering his left eye and was wearing similar clothes to Hiro but the sword was by his back. The short man looked British, in his early twenties and had brown hair. He wasn't holding any weapons in sight. The woman also looked British and was very muscular. She had white hair looked to be in her mid forties and was carrying a giant warhammer.

'The tall man who looks slightly like me is my son Takizawa and Agent 5. He is a wind elemental.'

'Hey, new kid. Welcome to HQ.'

'The short one is Cyrus. He is Agent 21 and tech support. He is a lightning elemental.'

Cyrus just huffed and ignored them.

'And the woman with the giant warhammer is the boss or Agent 1. She is an earth elemental.'

'His element is very pure.'

'Element? Pure?'

'Inauguration is how we choose your number, weapon and elemental beast.'

Hiroshima took Harry to a room filled with rings. 'Now concentrate a burst of elemental lightning on your palm.'

Harry did so and soon his hand was crackling with lightning. A ring suddenly flew to his hand. He looked at the ring and noticed XIII on it. He looked at Hiro.

'What does this mean?'

'It means that you are now Agent 13.'

Hiroshima took him to a room filled with weapons where he repeated the process. This time a katana flew towards him. He caught it and looked at the blade. It was jet black with a design of a golden dragon on its hilt. He was ripped from his inspection by Hiro's voice.

'... is called Inazuma. The lightning blade. It got its name when its first owner used it to cut a lightning bolt in half. It's also the sword one of the founders of Millennium and the most powerful lightning elemental used.' Hiroshima said looking slightly awed before taking Harry away to get his elemental beast.

'Shiro, what's an elemental beast?'

'They are beings of nature and the elements. They are all based on 1 specific element. If you are lucky, you might get one of the 1000 Sacred Elemental Beasts which Millennium is based on.'

Hiro took Harry to a room full of animals and buzzing with electricity. As Harry looked around in wonder, a bird bigger Harry's chest landed in front of him.

'Hello young elemental!'

'You can talk!'

'Harry that is The Great Thunderbird one of the Sacred Elemental Beasts. Great one, what brings you here?'

'The young elemental has great power that interests me. I wish to bond with him.'

'Okay.'

'WHAT! Are you sure you want to bond with this child?'

The thunderbird just ignored him. 'To bond with me, you have to touch me and say I, your name accept this thunderbird as my familiar.'

Harry touched her and said ' I, Harry James Potter accept this thunderbird as my familiar.'

A great light shined to symbolise their familiar bond.

'So what do we do now, I can't keep on calling you the Great One and you are too big for me to carry.'

'Well you can give me a name and I can do this.' Camille said before she suddenly changed to a small cute black kitten.

'Cool, okay from now on your name will be Camilla.'

They suddenly became aware they weren't the only ones in the room when they heard Hiro signing and saying 'Harry, you will never cease to amaze me. Come on.'

* * *

'Where are we going?' Harry said carrying Camilla in his hands.

'Millennium works using a partner system. You will be getting a partner who will be another new recruit and the same age as you.'

Hiro took Harry to a young beautiful girl sitting on a couch with a wolf curled up beside her. She was beautiful had midnight black hair and crystal blue eyes.

'Harry, this is Daphne Greengrass and her sacred elemental beast Fenrir. She is Agent 7 and an ice elemental.'

'Daphne, this is Harry Potter and his sacred elemental beast Camilla. He is Agent 13 and a lightning elemental.'

Harry stretched his hand smiling and said 'Cool, I am Harry. Nice to meet you.'

'I am Daphne. Nice to meet you too.'

* * *

 **More characters, more powers, more Millennium and Hogwarts next chapter. He is going to go to Hogwarts next chapter and meet his family. Next chapter is going to include flashes until 4th year holiday after Voldy's resurrection.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER or its characters.**

 **Warning:There is adult language. Enjoy.**

 **There will be a little Dumbledore, Weasley and Potter bashing. Grey and powerful Harry and OC's. Twin brother is the wrong boy who lived.**

'words'

' _Thoughts'_

 _Spells_

 **Memories**

 _ **Parseltongue**_

 _ **I am going to go over 1st year to 4th year quickly. Most of the story is going to be around 5th year.**_

 _ **I apologise for the wait. My laptop is not working so I am using my phone instead.**_

 _ **Thank you all for the reviews. Now enjoy the story.**_

* * *

 _4 years later,_

 _San Juan, Puerto Rico._

The compound was eerily quiet even though there was dozens of people and it was midnight. This compound belongs to the criminal organisation, The Silver Serpents.

They have been continuously attacked over the past month at different locations so they have been at high alert. The building was heavily enforced and was in the middle of the city. They all thought there was no way that anyone would attack them. They were wrong and that mistake was about to cost them.

The silence was suddenly shattered when the intruder alarm began to sound. They could all heard the loud sounds of footsteps at the entrance.

When they looked at the source of the footsteps, they were shocked. There was a short figure dressed in black walking towards them. The figure was wearing a black mask which didn't show any details of the face beneath the mask. The slits in the mask were the eyes were supposed to be were glowing green. He was wearing black gloves, black shoes and had a utility belt containing various devices. He seemed to be carrying a jet black sword with the design of a golden dragon on its hilt in his hand. He also had 2 guns attached to hip. In all he was the most weirdly dressed person they will ever see in their lives.

They all fired their guns but to their amazement he became a blur and cut all their bullets while still walking towards them. To their further amazement they ran out of bullets and he was still walking towards them. The moment he was in close range to them he disappeared and the screams began. All they saw was a blur, the flash of the blade and the trail of death left behind. The assailant stabbed, slashed, dismembered, beheaded and left nightmares.

* * *

Jorge Garcia was not an easily frightened man but the massacre that he could see the screens made him piss his pants. What he saw could not be human but must have been a demon from hell, no it must be the Devil, El Diablo himself.

He saw the demon annihilated anything in his path. He quickly sent a video showcasing the massacre to his superiors. Before he knew it the demon was about to enter his office. He told all of his guards in his office to fire at the door. The loud deafening crackling of gunfire was like music to his ears. He quickly looked at the screen only to see it was blank.

He told one of his guards to check if the demon was dead. The guard checked but was swiftly stumbling back with a knife in between his eyes. The demon entered the office carrying the 2 guns which he used to swiftly kill all the guards. He noticed that one of the guns had a design of a bird with 6 wings and 4 talons on it while the other had the design of a golden dragon.

The demon spoke for the first time and said " Jorge Garcia of the criminal organisation The Silver Serpents , you are going to tell me everything you know about the auction of B and A rank magic talismans and artefacts in Mexico."

His eyes widened before he sneered saying " You must be a member of Millennium. Go to hell."

" Ohhh, where you going?! No thanks. Besides you don't have a choice." The demon said before looking into his eyes.

He suddenly felt like his head was being invaded for a few minutes. He was relieved when it stopped.

" Ohhh so the auction is in a week and is being held by the Bronze Moles. Interesting. By the way can you guys come up with better names." The demon said before pointing the gun at his head and fired. Everything went black.

The demon quickly typed the man's password into his laptop then transferred all the files he wanted into a flash drive. He opened the window and leaned out. Lightning struck where he was and he disappeared leaving a burning office behind.

* * *

 _The next day,_

 _Unknown location in London, England_

There were 2 small figures standing in an office opposite a white haired woman sitting on a chair with a warhammer on the table.

" Good job Agent 7 and Agent 13 on getting the info on the auction. Agent 21 will look at the data you brought us."

The 2 agents nodded. Both were in uniform but we're not wearing their masks. One of them was a young girl with ebony black hair and crystal blue eyes while the other was a young boy with hair as dark as the girl and emerald green eyes.

" Unfortunately the both if you will not be participating as you have school."

Seeing their confused faces she gave the both of them a letter. The boy looked at his.

 _ **Mr Harry Potter,**_

 _ **Undisclosed Location,**_

 _ **London,**_

 _ **England.**_

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

 _ **Headmaster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

 _ **( Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock of Wizengamot , Supreme Mugwump of the International Conference of Wizards )**_

 _ **Dear Mr Potter,**_

 _ **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

 _ **Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**_

 _ **Yours sincerely,**_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress**_

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

 _ **UNIFORM**_

 _ **First year students will require:**_

 _ **3 plain work robes (black)**_

 _ **3 sweaters (black or grey)**_

 _ **4 collared shirts (white)**_

 _ **4 slacks (black or grey)**_

 _ **2 Hogwarts ties**_

 _ **5 pairs of knee-length socks (black)**_

 _ **1 pair of round-toed leather shoes (black)**_

 _ **1 plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**_

 _ **1 pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)**_

 _ **1 winter coat (black with silver fastenings)**_

 _ **Please not all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.**_

 _ **COURSE BOOKS**_

 _ **All pupils should have a copy of each of the following:**_

 _ **The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**_

 _ **A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**_

 _ **Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**_

 _ **A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**_

 _ **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**_

 _ **Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**_

 _ **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**_

 _ **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble**_

 _ **OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

 _ **1 wand**_

 _ **1 cauldron (a pewter, standard size 2)**_

 _ **1 set glass or crystal phials**_

 _ **1 telescope**_

 _ **1 set brass scales**_

 _ **Students may also bring, if they desire a cat or an owl or a toad.**_

 _ **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BRING THEIR OWN BROOMS.**_

 _ **Yours sincerely,**_

 _ **Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus**_

 _ **Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions**_

By the end of the letter, the boy, Harry Potter was clutching it tightly and his body was beginning to emit lightning . He was interrupted from his dark thoughts by a familiar weight in his shoulders. He stared at the concerned eyes of his partner Daphne Greengrass.

He calmed down and said " I am okay now."

" We are going to school in about a week and we are going to need to go shopping for the things in the list.'

* * *

Harry decided to follow Daphne and the Greengrass family to Gringotts as he hadn't been there before. He was talking to Astoria when they reached one of the tellers.

" Excuse me I want to make a transaction. "

"And what is your name?"

"Harry Potter."

The goblin rang a bell and another goblin appeared.

"He will take you to the Potter account manager."

The goblin sneered at him as he took Harry to the account manager.

They reached a room with an ancient looking goblin.

" My name is Sharpclaw. Mr Potter can you please cut your hand with the dagger and release 3 drops of blood into the bowl to confirm your identity."

Harry did so and the bowl glowed blue.

" So Mr Potter what are you doing here now your parents and your brother came a few days ago."

" Mr Sharpclaw I will like to do an inheritance test."

Sharpclaw brought out a gold parchment and said " Call me Sharpclaw and do what you did before only on the parchment. "

Harry did what he said and the parchment began to glow. When it finished glowing they both looked at it.

 _ **Full Blood Test of Harry James Potter**_

 _ **Parents: James Charlus Potter and Lily Rose Potter (nee Evans)**_

 _ **Brother: Daniel Arthur Potter**_

 _ **Heir: Potter by blood and magic**_

 _ **Slytherin by blood, magic and right of contest**_

 _ **Peverell by blood and magic**_

 _ **Potter Money and Properties: 35,000,000 gallons, 1000 sickles, 250 knuts, 20% Daily Prophet, 10% Zonko's, Potter Manor , Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow , other properties, assorted books, jewels and heirlooms.**_

 _ **Slytherin Money and Properties: 75,000,000 gallons, 7000 sickles, 2000 knuts, Slytherin Manor (destroyed), 25% Hogwarts, 25% Hogsmeade, assorted books, jewels and heirlooms.**_

 _ **Peverell Money and Properties: 45,000,000 gallons, 2000 sickles, 500 knuts, Peverell Manor (destroyed), Deathly Hallows, assorted books, jewels and heirlooms.**_

 _ **Magical Abilities**_

 _ **Parseltongue**_

 _ **Lightning elemental**_

 _ **Affinities**_

 _ **Charms**_

 _ **Transfiguration**_

 _ **Combat magic(battle magic, defense against the dark arts, etc)**_

 _ **Care of Magical Creatures**_

 _ **Potions**_

" You are not of age and your father is alive so you can't claim your Potter Lordship though you can claim both Peverell and Slytherin as you have somehow proved yourself worth of those titles. The last person to be worthy of the Peverell Lordship was your grandfather Charlus Potter who declined it."

Harry quickly claimed his titles and got a Bottomless Pouch from Sharpclaw which he could use to take as much money from his vault which was connected to the pouch while only him could use it. Harry quickly met the Greengrass family and continued his shopping.

* * *

At Flourish and Blotts he and Daphne bought eight-compartment trunks and all the books in the shop. The trunks had 2 bedrooms, a living room, a storage room, a kitchen, a duelling room, a bathroom and a muggle gym. He also planned to use his photographic memory and superspeed to memorize all the contents in each book.

At Madam Malkin's he bought several sets of Hogwarts robes made of high grade Acromantula silk while she bought the same but with the Greengrass crest.

At the Apothecary the both of them bought a high grade Pewter cauldrons which were enchanted to be transfigured into any metal needed for the potions.

For their wands, they went to Gregorovitch's in Berlin, Germany and asked Gregorovitch to make Harry and Daphne a want from scratch.

* * *

The man took the small group to his main room. It was filled with racks and racks of different perfectly maintained blocks of wood and an assortment of different items many of which gave off powerful auras.

" The both of you, let out your magic and reach out to these items."

They both took deep breaths and slowly let out their magic. The air suddenly became charged with static electricity while the temperature dropped suddenly as they felt pulls to different woods. A block of wood flew to both of them which they both managed to catch with one hand.

" For the boy, that wood came from an elder tree struck by lighting during a storm. When a forest fire broke out shortly the branch struck by lightning was the only part of the forest not completely burnt to ashes. For the girl, that wood came from an ash tree which survived a snow storm caused by a powerful wizard."

He suddenly noticed the boy was glowing green while the girl was glowing blue. He looked at the table and gasped. A string of dragon heartstring from an Hungarian Horntail was glowing blue but that was not what he was gasping about. He was shocked when he saw a bowl of basilisk venom and a bowl of phoenix tears were glowing green.

He quickly recovered and asked for their blood. They both asked if they could add another thing and brought it out. He gasped again. The boy was holding the feather of a thunderbird while the girl was holding the fang of a winterwolf.

" Where did you get this from?"

" Our familiars." They both answered.

He took the materials and began working on the most challenging project in his entire life. Harry and the Greengrass family came back 2 hours later to collect the wands where they met an incredibly beating Gregorovitch. The moment the both of them got their wands they felt an incredible jolt of energy before Harry was surrounded by a storm of electricity while Daphne was surrounded by one of ice. When the storms ended the entire room was trashed and everyone's clothes were ruffled.

" Well that was a catastrophe though I can definitely say the wand is perfect." Harry said and laughed. Everyone groaned at that.

* * *

 _1st September 1991_

 _Platform 9 and ¾_

 _King's Cross Main Station._

Harry and the Greengrass family floed directly to the platform. After some goodbyes Harry and Daphne entered the train and began looking for a compartment. When they found one, Daphne told Harry to put her trunk in while she looked for her friends.

" Hello!"

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts by Daphne bringing a boy and a girl. The boy was pale and had black hair while the girl had a cheerful aura and mousy brown hair

" Harry this are my friends Blaise and Tracey."

" I am Blaise Zabini. Pureblood. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." The boy said, stretching his hand.

" Hi! I am Tracey Davies. Pureblood." She said excitedly.

Harry shook Blaise's hands and said " I am Harry Potter. Halfblood. Badass. Warrior. Wizard. Scientist. And many other things."

The boy looked at him in a what-the-fuck way while the girl giggled. Daphne just rolled her eyes before hitting him in the arm. They were interrupted by purring. They looked for the source of the purring and they saw a small black cat.

" Camilla, when did you get here?" Harry said.

" Who is this cute thing?" Tracey said cooing.

" This is Camilla. She is my familiar."

" Familiar?! You must be really powerful to have a familiar." Blaise said in shock.

Tracey began petting Camilla.

" I like this one, Harry." Camilla said.

Tracey jumped back and shouted " What the fu…"

" Ohh! I forgot to mention she can talk."

Tracey glared at Harry while Camilla jumped into Harry's hands and Harry started petting her.

" By the way Daphne, where is Fenrir?"

" He is currently asleep."

After that Tracey showed them her cat Druella while Blaise showed them his white owl Snow.

They were interrupted by a woman with a trolley full of snacks. To everyone's amusement, Harry bought everything on the trolley.

" How can you eat all that?" Tracey said in amazement.

" This is the price I have to pay for my incredible power." Ironically, Harry wasn't lying all elementals have a higher metabolism than humans and the nature and range of his powers give him a higher metabolism than other elementals so he constantly had to eat high amounts of food.

They were interrupted again by a pale blonde boy with a stuck up face barging into their compartment uninvitedly followed by 2 thuggish looking boys. Harry recognised the boy as Draco Malfoy from one of Daphne's numerous rants.

" Greengrass, where have you been? I have been looking for you. You should be sitting with me as we both know you will become my future wife."

Daphne quickly donned her ice mask while Blaise and Tracey had frowns on their faces. Harry just looked at the scene unfold amusedly.

" Malfoy, aren't you already contracted to Parkinson." Daphne said coldly " Besides I am perfectly fine where I am."

" You would rather stay with a filthy half blood, a foreigner..." Malfoy looking at Harry said" and a mudblood."

Harry just kept on smiling.

" What are you looking at mudblood?" Malfoy said to Harry.

" Mudblood?!" Harry said feigning confusion. He pulled out one of the many knives hidden on his body. He used the knife to cut himself and showed everyone his blood.

" No, no mud in my blood." Harry said cheerfully. Malfoy looked stunned while Daphne and the others laughed.

" Now the lady will like it if you leave." Harry said.

" Yeah and who is going to make me leave?!"

Harry just said " Camilla."

Camilla jumped on Malfoy's face and proceeded to scratch his face until Harry told her to stop.

" My father will hear of this!" Malfoy proclaimed before leaving.

They all laughed as he left. They were interrupted again by a young boy and girl entering their compartment. The boy was slightly pudgy and had short black hair while the girl had bushy brown hair. They were both wearing their Hogwarts robes.

" Hey Daphne, Tracey, Blaise." The boy said.

" Hey Neville." They all replied.

" So are you going to introduce me to your friend." Harry said.

" Sorry. Neville, this is Harry. Harry, this is Neville."

" My name is Neville Longbottom. Nice to meet you. And this…" Neville said pointing to the girl.

" My name is Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you." She said in an overly polite tone.

" Daphne Greengrass" Daphne said in a straight face.

" Tracey Davies" Tracey said smiling at her.

" Blaise Zabini" Blaise said in the same face as Daphne's.

" And I am HP. But you can call me Harry Potter." Harry said smiling.

" You are the brother of the Boy who Lived. I am sure you are proud of him. " Everyone except Harry and Daphne was stunned as they didn't think of that.

" How can I be proud of someone I don't know?" Harry said sadly. " My parents gave me away after my brother defeated Voldymorts." All of them flinched except from Daphne and Harry.

The atmosphere was tense for a few seconds. " Well Neville. Why did you come here in the first place?"

Happy for an excuse to break the uncomfortable silence, Neville said " I am looking for my toad but I've lost him."

" Why would you get a toad?" Harry said.

" My uncle Algie got Trevor for me. His way of congratulations."

" _Accio_ Trevor the toad." Harry said waving his wand.

A toad flew into Harry's hands which he gave to Neville.

" Thank you." Neville said.

" How did you do that? You can't do magic if you are underage and not in Hogwarts."

" That was the summoning charm Accio. You have to do the wand movements then say the spell followed by what you want. And there is so much magic on the train that the ministry wouldn't be able to detect that. And to be honest that was my first time using the spell so I am surprised it worked."

The others asked a few questions before they were satisfied though Hermione was still disgruntled. They spent the rest of the time talking until they reached Hogwarts.

* * *

"Firs years, firs years, this way please, over here please." said a large man with long shaggy black hair and a large black beard wearing a large brown coat.

" This all of you, right then follow me to the boats." He said as he started to walk off to a platform near the lake.

" _Lumos"_ Harry said as he pulled out his wand and a small white light appeared on the tip of wand illuminating the path in front of them.

All the other 1st years bar Daphne looked shocked and amazed at him.

" Show off." She said as he smirked and she cast the same spell.

They taught their friends and they all seemed to have a Limos charm lighting their path. They all quickly got on boats and set off.

* * *

Soon after they disembarked the boats they were led to the doors to the great halls of a castle. When they arrived they saw a lone woman around 60 years of with piercing cat like eyes and greying hair tied in a bun behind her head. She was dressed in long green robes and a black hat and she was holding a rolled up piece of parchment.

" Firs years Professor Mcgonagall." The man said.

" I will take things from here Hagrid" She said.

" Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor Mcgonagall said. " The start of the term banquet will begin shortly but before you take your seats in the Great Hall you will be sorted into your houses."

"The Sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here your house will become something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

"The 4 houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble reason and each has produced its own impressive wizards and witches.

"While you are in Hogwarts your triumph will earn your house points while any rule breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you is a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the whole school. I suggest you smarten yourselves as much as you can.

* * *

" Soon after she told them to form a line and follow her. The hall was massive and had 4 very long tables with their respective house crest. The place was lit by hundreds of floating candles suspended in mid-air. The tables all had golden plates, cutlery and giblets. The teachers were in a table at the end of the hall. Ghosts were hovering around the whole place.

" It's bewitched to look like the stars outside. I read it in Hogwarts: A History." Hermione said. It looked like she was trying to impress the teacher but it's either the teacher didn't notice or didn't care. Professor Mcgonagall walked up to the front of the hall and placed a hat on a wood stool. To the surprise of the 1st years, the brim opened and the hat began to sing.

" Oh, you may not think I am pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I will eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head,

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor.

Where dwell the brave of heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands ( though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause and laughter.

" When I call your name, please come forward and sit on the stool and place the hat to be sorted." Mcgonagall said and read off the scroll and said

"Abbott, Hannah."

A pink faced and embarrassed girl with pigtails went forward and nearly stumbled but sat down and placed the hat on her head. The hat bellowed out " HUFFLEPUFF" a few seconds later.

" Bones, Susan."

A red haired girl went to the hat similarly. After a few seconds, the hat bellowed " HUFFLEPUFF"

" Boot, Terry."

This time a boy went up to the table and the hat bellowed " RAVENCLAW"

He tuned out until he heard his friend being called.

" Davies, Tracey."

His cheerful friend went to the table and placed the hat on her head slightly pale. In a minute, it bellowed " SLYTHERIN"

Harry tuned out again until he heard another of his friend's name being called.

" Granger, Hermione."

Hermione almost ran to the stoll and jammed on the hat from nervously. After a minute it bellowed out " GRYFFINDOR."

His attention was brought back when he heard " Greengrass, Daphne."

She went to the stoll gracefully. She was nervous but did her best to hide it her pace was slightly quick and face nervous but she reached the stoll, sat down and placed the hat on her head. A few seconds after, the hat bellowed out " SLYTHERIN."

After that he tuned out again and heard Neville being put in Gryffindor and Malfoy in Slytherin wondering why the hat put him in Slytherin and not Gryffindor.

" Potter, Daniel."

The Hall reached a dead silence as Harry watched his brother sadly as he walked to the stoll, sat down and put the hat on. After 2 minutes, the hat bellowed out "GRYFFINDOR"

After the applause went down, Professor Mcgonagall called out the next name on the list.

" Potter, Harry."

" _It's showtime._ " Harry said as he went to the stoll casually as if he was walking in his own house. It was just as quiet as when his brother's name was called. As he was walking he saw the staff and was shocked to see his parents among them. He reached the stoll and put the hat on.

* * *

" Damn boy your natural occlumency shields are unnatural if you actually trained them they would probably be impenetrable." The hat wondered out loud.

Everyone who knew about occlumency were surprised to hear such news.

" _Damn"_ said a voice in his mind.

" _Hat is that you?"_ Harry thought. " _By the way, what is your name?"_

" _I don't have one. Nobody has ever asked me such a question. Choose one for me."_

" _Okay. From now on, your name is Maximus or Max for short."_

" _Maximus, I like it."_

" _I thought so."_

" _I will have to read your mind to sort you."_

" _As long as you don't tell anyone, Okay."_

Maximus was quite for a few seconds before saying " _Wow you have been through a lot_. _Now, where to put you?"_

" _You are cunning and resourceful but won't abandon your morals for your goals, Salazar would give an arm and a leg to make you reach your full potential. You are incredible intelligent but don't flaunt it or let it define you Rowena would have knocked Sal out and steal you to her nest. You are courageous and brave but not foolhardy and reckless Godric would have fought a dragon just to have you. You are hardworking and loyal to those who you think deserve while not as eager as the others Helga would welcome you. You have all the good qualities of most of the founders so I don't know where to put you so where do you want to go."_

" _I don't really care"_

" _Ha don't think I didn't hear all of your thoughts about the sorting."_

" _Can you blame me? How could you put Malfoy in Slytherin? He is obviously a Gryffindor."_

" _Kid I don't need you to tell me how to do my job. Helga made sure that the kids had a choice if they didn't like their houses."_ Max snapped back and they got into a argument.

* * *

Back in the real world, Harry had been with the hat for more than 15 minutes and people were whispering in confusion. Mcgonagall picked up the hat from Harry's head much to both Harry and Max's surprise.

" Hey bitch. What was that for?" Max said and everyone in the hall paled at the balls of the hat. What a man or hat!

Mcgonagall looked ready to tear the hat to pieces instead she asked him " Why is the sorting taking so long?"

" Well I was having a debate with the boy which I was about to win."

" Not even close!" Harry exclaimed.

" You are supposed to do the sorting. Everyone is hungry."

" All you creeps can whine. I am several centuries old and I have had nothing interesting to do until I was having a pleasant conversation with this interesting boy. So excuse me bitch." The hat said rudely and if looks could kill there wouldn't have been even ash left from the hat.

" And remember nobody gets sorted unless I do it. So unless you want to be stuck here for a week put me back on the kid's head." The hat said sassily and Mcgonagall was taking deep breaths to calm herself and put the hat back on Harry's head.

* * *

" _As fun as this conversation is, we have to wrap this up before these creeps starve."_

" _So where do I go?"_

" _Where do you want to go?"_

" _I don't care just put me somewhere."_

" _I told you you have to choose. I can't put you anywhere based on what I saw in your head."_

" _Okay put me with my partner."_

" _Fine by the way Dumbledore and your parents probably want you in Gryffindor."_

" _Well screw them. They abandoned me so I don't care what they want."_

" _In the afterlife Godric and Rowena are probably crying that they lost a student like you while Salazar is probably throwing it at their faces while laughing his head off. Do come back. I haven't had a conversation like this since the Founders died."_

* * *

" SLYTHERIN" The hat roared at top volume.

" Don't worry I will be back Max."

There was dead silence as Harry walked to the Slytherin table. Nobody could believe a Potter went to Slytherin. Almost everyone thought a mistake was made.

" What was that about?" Daphne said.

" I made a new friend." Harry replied.

A few minutes later everyone was sorted with Blaise being the last and being put in Slytherin.

* * *

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts ," Dumbledore said " Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

" Nut Job" Harry whispered to Daphne.

As the plates began to fill up magically, Harry ate as much food as he could civilly.

* * *

" Ahem just a few words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of the term notices to give you." Dumbledore said as he stood up and continued. " First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students can do to remember that. I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that no magic is to be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Professor Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death. Now off to bed, pip pip."

* * *

Mcgonagall, Snape, Lily and James followed Dumbledore to his office shouting .

'There is no way a Potter could end up in Slytherin' was the general idea.

" Sorting Hat, why would you put Harry Potter in Slytherin?"

" The name is Maximus. It's the name the kid gave me. I won't answer you again if you don't call me that next time. And I didn't put the boy in Slytherin."

" What do you mean?" They all asked simultaneously.

" The kid has all the good qualities of most of the founders. I couldn't decide where to put him. He chose Slytherin."

" Why" They all asked simultaneously again.

" To be with his partner." He said and refused to answer anymore questions.

They all went to their sleeping chambers unsure of what to do.

* * *

 _ **Longest chapter ever written in my entire life. I am just pulled an all nighter. See you next time. Signing out, EPM**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER or its characters.**

 **Warning:There is adult language. Enjoy.**

 **There will be a little Dumbledore, Weasley and Potter bashing. Grey and powerful Harry and OC's. Twin brother is the wrong boy who lived.**

'words'

' _Thoughts'_

 _Spells_

 _Flashbacks_

 **Memories**

 _ **Parseltongue**_

* * *

 _A week after,_

In just a week after he entered Hogwarts, Harry proved that he was a genius. He constantly won points for his house and has even impressed Prof. Snape a feat not easily accomplished.

Harry was eating with his friends in the Great Hall and could hear students and teachers alike talking about him. Harry was thinking when he was interrupted from his thoughts by Blaise.

" Hey genius, you are hanging out with your brother today by the Black Lake, right ?"

" Yes. Better start going."

This past week has been weird for Harry. He thought back to his first day in Hogwarts after the sorting and how all this happened.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Harry groaned as he woke up. He usually only managed to sleep for 1-2 hours but the training Hiro gave Harry before he left for school was especially brutal. He looked at the time and saw that it was 5 o'clock. He quickly put on a muggle tracksuit and went jogging. When he was done jogging he did his daily exercises just as Hiro taught him. By the time he was done it was 7:45._

 _He quickly ran back to his room. All the 1st year Slytherins were giving their own rooms. He quickly took a bath, put on his school robes and went to the common room where he met Daphne and his friends._

" Where did you go? Some 4th and 5th year Slytherins noticed you coming back from somewhere. " _Daphne asked inquisitively._

" I was doing my daily exercises. If I skip even a day Hiro will make me regret it. Last time I skipped a day the training that day was hellish."

 _The others looked confused but Daphne nodded sympathetically. They started to talk about other things until Snape came and led them to the great hall._

 _As they entered the great hall they noticed slices of bread, sausages, bacon, tomatoes, mushrooms, baked beans, egg fried, scrambled and boiled, cereals, jam, fruit and jars of pumpkin juice, tea, coffee, milk and water._

 _They sat at the bottom of the house table and began to eat. The others watched in amazement as they were looking at Harry eating piles of food._

" _Though I have known you for a long time it still amazes me that you can eat so much food."_

" _How can someone eat so much food and still manages not to appear like a glutton ?"_

" _How are you not sick ?"_

 _Harry ignored all their comments and continued eating. After they had finished Snape walked down the Slytherin table and gave them their timetables. He seemed to avoid Harry's eyes as he gave him his timetable. Harry looked at his timetable._

 _Potter, Harry_

 _Monday_

 _9:30 to 10:30 - Herbology ( with Ravenclaw )_

 _10:30 to 10:45 - Break_

 _10:45 to 11:45 - History of Magic ( with Hufflepuff )_

 _11:45 to 12:45 - Lunch_

 _12:45 to 13:45 - Free Period_

 _14:00 to 16:00 - Double Charms ( with Ravenclaw )_

 _16:00 to 18:00 - Free time_

 _18:00 to 19:00 - Dinner_

 _19:00 to 21:00 - Free time_

 _21:00 - Curfew_

 _Tuesday_

 _9:30 to 10:30 - DADA ( Defense Against the Dark Arts) ( with Gryffindor )_

 _11:45 to 12:45 - Lunch_

 _12:45 to 14:45 - Double Transfiguration ( with Gryffindor )_

 _15:00 to 16:00 - Potions ( with Gryffindor )_

 _16:00 to 18:00 - Free time_

 _18:00 to 19:00 - Dinner_

 _19:00 to 21:00 - Free Time_

 _21:00 - Curfew_

 _Wednesday_

 _9:30 to 10:30 - History of Magic ( with Hufflepuff )_

 _10:30 to 10:45 - Break_

 _10:45 to 11:45 - Charms ( with Ravenclaw )_

 _11:45 to 12:45 - Lunch_

 _12:45 to 13:45 - Free Time_

 _14:00 to 16:00 - Double DADA ( with Gryffindor )_

 _16:00 to 18:00 - Free Time_

 _18:00 to 19:00 - Dinner_

 _19:00 to 21:00 - Curfew_

 _21:00 to 23:00 - Astronomy ( with all houses )_

 _Thursday_

 _9:30 to 10:30 - Herbology ( with Ravenclaw )_

 _10:30 to 10:45 - Break_

 _10:45 to 11:45 - History of Magic ( with Hufflepuff )_

 _11:45 to 12:45 - Lunch_

 _12:45 to 13:45 - Free Time_

 _14:00 to 16:00 - Double Charms ( with Ravenclaw )_

 _16:00 to 18:00 - Free Time_

 _18:00 to 19:00 - Dinner_

 _19:00 to 21:00 - Free Time_

 _21:00 - Curfew_

 _Friday_

 _9:30 to 11:30 - Double Potions ( with Gryffindor )_

 _11:30 to 11:45 - Break_

 _11:45 to 12:45 - Lunch_

 _12:45 to 13:45 - Transfiguration ( with Gryffindor )_

 _14:00 to 16:00 - Flying Lessons ( with Gryffindor )_

 _16:00 to 18:00 - Free Time_

 _18:00 to 19:00 - Dinner_

 _19:00 to 21:00 - Free Time_

 _21:00 - Curfew_

" _Well we have 4 classes with the Gryffindor kittens. " Tracey said._

" _I find the house rivalries quite stupid. In a couple of years a former Slytherin may have to work with a former Gryffindor. " said Harry._

 _The others shrugged and went to their classes. Herbology was a good class but Harry didn't really like it. It was taught by Professor Sprout the head of Hufflepuff. She was a short dumpy woman with old grey dress robes covered with sand and dust from working in the greenhouses. He noticed that Neville had an affinity for Herbology._

 _The four like everyone else found History of Magic boring. By the end of the class nearly everyone was sleeping. Harry decided to use this class to continue his projects. After that they went to have lunch._

 _As Harry was piling his plate with food and the others shook their heads at him, Neville went up to them._

" _Guys I am sorry about what Hermione did the other day. I didn't know she will act like that."_

" _No problem. I kind of expected someone to say something similar. So why don't you come with us ?"_

" _Are you sure you want someone like me eating with you ?"_

" _Why not ?"_

" _Are you sure the other Slytherins would be okay with me sitting here ?"_

" _If they are not they can take it up with me ?"_

 _Harry said flicking his wand. For some reason, All the Slytherin students felt a sliver of fear run up their spines and decided to leave the small group alone._

 _After they finished eating, they were about to go to their respective common rooms when they heard someone calling Harry's name. Harry' s eyes widened as he saw who it is._

" _Harry, my name is Daniel Potter. I am your bro…"_

" _My brother, I know. Guys, can you please go ? I will catch up with you later."_

 _The others left reluctantly. Daphne gave him a meaningful glance before following them._

" _So what does my brother the great boy who lived."_

 _Daniel was sweating nervously before his face became determined and said_

" _I will like to get to know my older brother."_

" _What?!"_

" _I always wanted to have a sibling so now that I know I have one I want to know him."_

 _Harry tilted his head curiously noting how nervous his brother seemed._

" _Okay."_

 _Daniel was shocked by how easy it was. He even wrote a speech about the reasons why they should reconnect. Harry smirked at the expression on his brother's face._

" _I will join you in the Gryffindor table for Lunch tomorrow then we can talk."_

 _Harry walked away ignoring his brother's protests. Once he was alone he called out for Camille._

" _Where have you been ?"_

" _Just wandering here and there." She said evasively._

 _Harry signed before saying " I need you to watch my brother for me and tell me when he is trouble."_

" _Why ?"_

" _He is the boy who lived. Death Eaters may go after him plus something tells me he is going to get in a lot of trouble during his time in Hogwarts." Harry said before walking off._

* * *

 _The next day, Harry and his friends had defense against the dark arts with the Gryffindors. The class turned out to be a waste of time. The teacher Quirrell was a stuttering and bumbling buffoon. It was hard to understand a word he said during the lesson. He just gave them a brief introduction to the class which instead of taking 15 minutes it took an entire class. As Harry had already memorized the course for the year he decided to not come to defense and history of magic and just wing it._

 _After defense, they went to have lunch. Harry waved at his friends then went to sit in the Gryffindor table next to his brother who was sitting next to a redhead. Every eye in the hall turned to look at him a Slytherin sit in the Gryffindor table. He could feel hatred radiating from most of the Slytherins and the Gryffindors._

" _So little brother, are you going to introduce us ?"_

 _Daniel shook out of his stupor and smiled disbelievingly._

" _Ron, this is my brother Harry Potter. Harry, this is my best friend Ron Weasley."_

" _Pleasure to meet you" Harry said stretching his hand to give Ron a handshake._

" _What is a slimy snake doing here?"_

 _Before Daniel could say anything, Harry replied._

" _What do you have against Slytherins ?"_

" _They are evil."_

" _You-know-who was a Slytherin and all Death Eaters are Slytherins."_

" _First, nobody knows who Voldemort is. Unless his first name is Lord and his last name is Voldemort it's obviously a fake name. We don't even know if he went to Hogwarts much less if he was a Slytherin. Second, Peter Pettigrew was a Death Eater and he was a Gryffindor so not all Death Eaters are Slytherins."_

 _Everyone gasped and looked at Harry in amazement as he talked. They couldn't believe anyone had the balls or guts to say such a thing at loud._

 _Ron eventually recovered and said " How can a Potter even be in Slytherin? All Potters end up Gryffindor."_

 _Harry shook his head at that and said "Actually you are wrong. My grandmother Dorea Potter was from Slytherin. And in my family there are just as many Slytherins as Gryffindors with a few Ravenclaws and fewer Hufflepuffs. And before my grandfather Charlus Potter the Potters were a grey family. It wasn't until my father was born that we became light. My grandfather Charlus Potter was a demon on the battlefield and was one of the two only Barons in this centuries."_

 _Everyone looked at Harry in amazement and shock as he stated all these facts. When he saw the expressions on their face he said_

" _What ?! I study. Anyway I didn't come here to talk about my family history but to talk to my brother."_

 _At that everyone turned back to what they were doing though a few people were still listening in. As Harry was talking to his brother he noticed an almost permanent expression of admiration on his face._

* * *

 _As they all entered the classroom where they had Transfiguration with the Gryffindors they noticed that they was a brown tabby cat with black stripes sitting on the table. Harry looked at his brother and noticed a knowing smile on his face. He looked at the cat and noticed that it was sitting quite stiffly and there was wisdom and intelligence in its eyes._

 _A few minutes later, it transformed to Professor Mcgonagall._

" _She is an animagus." Harry said in amazement._

" _What's an animagus?"_

" _It's a wizard or witch who can morph into an animal at will."_

" _Correct Mr Potter ! 5 points to Slytherin."_

 _Professor Mcgonagall addressed the class about basic transfiguration and warned them that they will be no messing around in her class. For the first hour and half she made them write notes about how to transfigure objects properly using concentration and how focus their magic properly. For the last half hour she gave all of them a matchstick and tasked them to change it to a needle. She told them to say the word of the object they wanted to turn the match to but focus their magic into the word while concentrating on the match._

 _As much as Harry tried he couldn't transfigure the match. Hermione was the first to transfigure her match earning 10 points for Gryffindor in the process. Close to the end of the class only Hermione, Blaise and Daphne completed the tasks. Harry remembered something his idol agent 97 the greatest lightning elemental alive in the world and one of the greatest elementals in all of history._

* * *

 _Flashback ( in Flashback)_

 _Harry was trying to strike the targets with lighting but it kept on spreading wide and missing the targets._

" _Damn it"_

 _As he was trying to catch his breath he noticed a man approaching him. The man was tall, had black hair and handsome. He was wearing a blue shirt and white trousers. He had a sword on his back which was very common in the base. But his most distinctive feature were his eyes. He had shining violet eyes which radiated power._

" _Though Hiro is a good teacher he hasn't taught a lightning elemental before. I noticed you can't hit your targets. I know why."_

" _Please tell me. I have been trying to figure it out."_

" _You see lightning is different from the other elements. It's nature is very wild, violent and chaotic. Do not try to force it. Don't try to bend to your will. Just guide it and let it flow."_

" _What do you mean ?"_

" _Most lightning elementals try to force it because of that they lack control and most of them are a danger to everyone."_

" _How do I avoid that from happening to me ?"_

" _I imagine an invisible link to my target and let it flow. Why don't you try ?"_

 _Harry imagined that there was an invisible wire connected to the targets and released his lightning letting it flow. To his amazement the lightning followed the wire and struck all the targets. Harry jumped up and down and hugged the man who helped him. He suddenly realised something._

" _Excuse me sir, I just realised this but what is your name? I am Harry Potter."_

" _My name is Jack Russo but you should probably call me agent 97."_

 _Harry could not believe the legendary agent 97 the most powerful lightning elemental alive was talking to him. This day marked the beginning of a special bond and was the day Harry began idolising Jack._

 _Flashback ( in a flashback) end_

* * *

 _Harry closed his eyes, imagined an invisible wire connected to his wand and the match and instead of releasing his lightning released his magic. He suddenly heard multiple shocked gasps. When he opened his eyes he was shocked. The match turned to a needle but the table and part of the floor turned to metal._

" _Mr Potter how did you that?"_

" _My magic is very chaotic. It doesn't like to be controlled so I just focused on the match and released my magic." Harry said not mentioning the full details._

 _After he said that class ended and he went to potions but before the end of the day everyone knew what he did_

* * *

 _Moments after everyone entered the classroom Professor Snape strode into the class shutting the door wordlessly._

" _There will be no foolish wand waving in this class and there will be consequences for those who wish to mess around in this class." said professor Snape as everyone watched him in fear, amazement or in Harry's case amusement._

" _Most of you will not appreciate the subtle art of potion making or the relevance of this in society, I can already see some of you are going to fail this class due to your inability to pay attention" continued professor Snape who was now glaring at Daniel and Ron who were whispering to each other._

" _MR POTTER AND MR WEASLEY!" shouted professor Snape causing both of them to look at him in fear._

" _Seeing as you two believe that you are too important to pay attention in class, you can answer a few questions as you believe this class is not worth your time."_

 _The two of them paled as Snape continued._

" _What do I get if I add powdered root of asphodel and wormwood ?"_

 _Hermione's hand shot up into the air._

" _I don't know."_

" _Disappointing, let me give you two another chance, where would I look if I wanted to find a bezoar ?"_

 _Again Hermione's hand shot up into the air._

" _Your store cupboard." They both said nervously._

" _10 points each from Gryffindor for cheek but let me give you your last chance to redeem yourselves. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane ?"_

 _This time Hermione didn't put up her hand as she realised Snape wasn't going to call her name._

" _I don't know as you hadn't told us the answer." Ron replied getting visibly angry._

" _That will be another 10 points each. It's becoming a chore to take points off the both of you and since the both of you are too thick to learn the information perhaps the older potter twin will give you a helping hand ?"_

 _Harry signed as he stood up knowing the reason why Snape called his name was because of his grudge against Harry's dad for bullying him during his time in Hogwarts as a student._

" _Asphodel and wormwood don't do anything when added together but are two of the main ingredients used in making the sleep potion Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat that can be used to cure most poisons. And monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant also known as aconite."_

 _Snape looked surprised before nodding at him._

" _Thank you Mr Potter. It looks like the older potter twin actually reads the textbook unlike his brother and his friend."_

" _That's not in the first year textbook why don't you stick with questions related to first year Snivellus."_

 _Everyone in the class gasped. Harry and his brother paled at this. Daniel told Harry that Snivellus was the name his father and his father's friends called him in school. They both knew Ron was in a hell of a lot trouble._

" _Detention every night for 3 weeks including the weekend and 60 points from Gryffindor." snarled Snape angrily at an incredibly pale Ron._

" _All of you will spend the rest of the lesson writing everything I said in detailed paragraphs."_

* * *

 _As all the students left as the lesson finished Harry stayed behind._

" _What do you want Mr Potter?"_

" _I will like to apologise, sir ?"_

" _What about ?!" Snape asked puzzled._

" _Daniel told me that my father and his friends used to bully you while you used to be in Hogwarts and I want to apologise for what they did. I know it's not as good as he doing it himself but I want to avoid any animosity between you, my brother and I."_

" _Okay. Is that all Mr Potter ?" Snape said disbelievingly._

" _Yes, sir. I will be going now."_

 _Harry left leaving an astonished and confused Snape behind._

* * *

 _The rest of the week continued like this. He shocked all the teachers with his knowledge and excelled in all of his classes except Herbology. Ever since that first potion class, Professor Snape treated Harry and his brother neatrauly though Harry noticed Snape throwing a few glances his way._

* * *

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts by his brother as he started calling Harry's name. Harry walked towards his brother and they both enjoyed each other's company

* * *

Days and weeks passed until it was the day Harry was regretting: Halloween. While everyone was in the hall Harry was in his room meditating. It was something Hiro taught him to help control his power.

" _I think I am going to go to the library. There's no point in sulking in my room."_

As Harry was on his way to the library he heard screams coming from the girl's bathroom. He activated his superspeed and ran towards the screams. What he saw shocked him. There was a giant mountain troll swinging his club at his brother, Hermione and Ron.

" _Holy shit!"_ Harry thought hearing Takizawa saying it once during a difficult mission.

Harry whipped out his wand and said

"Look at me, you ugly bastard!"

As the troll turned to look at Harry, Harry cast a powerful banishing charm he recently perfected which sent the troll flying.

"Let's go. I will stall the troll while the three of you get the professors. " Harry shouted at them.

As they ran to get the professors, Harry noticed that the troll was already getting back up. The troll picked up the club and swung at Harry. Harry managed to dodge the club at the last second and began to cast spells at him. Most of the spells bounced off the troll and the troll charged at him.

The troll began to rain blows at Harry which he easily dodged. The fight went on for 15 minutes before Harry decided he has had enough. He sent his lightning to his Millennium ring and his sword Inazuma appeared in his hand.

He got into his fighting stance and focused his lightning into his blade just as Jack taught him and it was soon surging with lightning. The moment the troll swung at him he disappeared and reappeared directly in front of it. He stabbed the troll through his heart with his blade. As the troll was about to grab him from its chest Harry sent a blast of lightning through its chest from his blade blowing its heart up and leaving a big hole in its chest while sending Harry flying.

As Harry stood up he noticed the hole in its chest and that most of the corridor was destroyed. As he finished his inspection he heard the teachers coming and quickly vanished his blade.

"About time." Harry said as he passed out.

Soon everyone in the school found out that Harry killed a troll.

* * *

 _May 1992_

It's been months since the troll incident yet people still look at Harry in fear and awe. His brother invited him to spend the Christmas holidays in Potter Manor with his parents but Harry decided to go back to HQ where he spent Christmas with his friends then he spent the last week with the Greengrass family.

As Harry was going to the library, Camille suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Your brother is in trouble."

"Take me to him."

Camille turned to a bolt of lightning and started to fly to where Harry's brother was with Harry copying her. She took him to the forbidden room in the third floor corridor. As he opened the door he noticed a giant Cerberus. The Cerberus lunged at him as he closed the door. He quickly jumped to the side barely avoiding the Cerberus. He activated his superspeed and noticed a trapdoor on the floor. He used his superspeed to open the trapdoor and slide through before the Cerberus had even turned.

As Harry was falling down he landed into a room full of plants. Before he could do anything the plants began to wrap themselves around him. He suddenly recognised the plants. It was Devil Snare. The more he moved the tighter it will squeeze. If he stopped moving it will eventually let him go but he didn't have time so he raised his hand up and focused his lightning into it until the room was glowing. The only weakness of Devil Snare is light so it let him go immediately. As it let him go he dropped to the floor below. He noticed a door at the other side of the room.

He opened the door and entered a room full of flying keys. As the keys turned to attack him, he activated his superspeed and noticed that there was a door with a key in it. He ran to the door, turned the key and entered the room while the other keys were still where they were.

Still in superspeed he ran past a room with a dead troll into a room full of giant chess pieces. Most of them were destroyed. He ran into a room with flames blocking the exit. He noticed that there were potion vials on the table but he ignored them. He turned to lightning and went past the flames.

When he turned back as he entered the last room he noticed his brother unconscious on the floor and Professor Quirrell holding a glowing green wand pointed at his brother. He recognised the spell as the killing curse. Harry quickly shot a blast of lightning at him. The blast completely obliterated his body and a black cloud shot out of his body. As the cloud started to attack him he shot an even stronger blast of lightning at it which completely sent it flying.

Harry quickly checked if his brother was breathing. After confirming that he was still breathing he applied some first aid conjuring the things he needed. Harry noticed a glowing red stone in his hand. He examined it and realised it was Nicholas Flamel's Philosopher Stone. He quickly called Camille and gave it to her for safekeeping. A few minutes later, the teachers arrived to Harry tending to his brother. It took a lot of cunning and lies for Harry to manage not to reveal that he was an elemental and satisfy his teachers.

* * *

This incident boosted the fame of the Potter twins. At the leaving feast at the end of the school year, Dumbledore left one last surprise. After announcing Slytherin the winners of the house cup, Dumbledore added another 170 points to Gryffindor for the efforts of Daniel, Ron, Hermione and to Harry's surprise, Neville.

This was about to cause Gryffindor to win the house cup by 10 points until Snape added 10 points to Slytherin for Harry's involvement leading to both Slytherin and Gryffindor winning the house cup in a tie.

Then came the long train ride home after a long eventful year. As they reached King's Cross Station, he noticed Daniel running to their parents. Sirius, Remus and their families were with them. Harry managed to avoid them and reached the Muggle World. As he exited the station, he noticed Takizawa waving at him. He quickly hugged him and they hopped unto Takizawa's bike. As they pulled unto HQ, one thought was in Harry's mind.

" _It's good to be home"_

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the long wait. I have been quite busy. Anyway, the thunderbird's name has been changed to Camille. That was my first action scene. Hopefully I will upload the next chapter much sooner. This is EPM, signing out.**_


End file.
